


Whatever it takes

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Timeline, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle, Grief/Mourning, Mutant Reader, Out of Character, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After Thanos achieves his goal, you and the team get back together to try and fix everything





	1. To the past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You looked up at hearing your name being called and saw a big, green, but clearly sensible Bruce waving at you. You smiled and dropped the water that you had been controlling. You walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug that you could manage. "Oh, it's so good to see you. How are you? You look pretty good." Bruce commented after pulling back and looking you over. 

You took a deep breath and looked around. "I'm okay. I've been mostly trying to teach these people here how things like a microwave work, so I've been quite busy." You said as you looked at the residents of New Asgard. Bruce smiled at you. "Any relationship or something?" He asked, only to immediately regret it as your face dropped. You took another deep breath and tried to blink the upcoming tears away. 

"There have been guys, who have asked me out for a cup of coffee, but..... I don't think that I'm ready for it yet." You said after a pause, twiddling with the ring around your finger. "Oh, come on. It's been five years. Just move on already." You heard Rocket whine. Your head swivelled to him and you made a fireball appear in your hands. "You wanna say that again, rabbit?!" You hissed. Rocket was smart enough to back off.

Quickly changing the subject, Bruce asked after Thor. "Why do you need to see him?" You asked, starting to turn around and walk into town. "We may have found a way to bring everyone back, but for that we need you and Thor. Y/N, we might be able to bring him back." Bruce explained, gesturing to the ring around your finger. You turned your head, before shaking it. "He wasn't killed by The Snap and you know it. Forget it, Bruce. I'm not helping you." You said, before starting to walk away. 

Rocket jumped in front of you, making you halt. "Look, lady. I get that you don't wanna do this. I get that Thanos took your lover boy away from you, but he did that with many other people as well and maybe if you can't get your guy back by doing this, perhaps thousands of other women can." He reasoned. You looked out over the ocean in thought, tears in your eyes. You sighed and turned back to Bruce. 

"What did my brother say?" You asked and you got your answer as Bruce looked down. "For once, he made the sensible decision." You muttered, before sighing. "Okay, how about this: if you can convince Thor to help you, then I'm in as well." You bargained. Bruce and Rocket shared a look, before looking back at you. "Deal." They said at the same time. You smiled cynically, before leading them to the right house. 

You used your key to get in and the smell of alcohol immediately hit your nose, but you grew up with Tony Stark, so you were used to it. You could already hear him stumble around drunkenly. "Thor, it's me. I brought some old friends." You called.  Thor stumbled towards you with his beer belly and mistook your companions for repairmen, who had come to fix the TV. They both looked at you in shock and confusion, but you simply shrugged. 

"Hey Korg." You greeted as you walked into the mess that was the living room. The kronan happily greeted you back. Thor was just sober enough to say that he was done after he had beheaded Thanos, but Rocket spoke up quickly, saying that they had beer on the ship. You groaned as you knew that this would convince him and it did. "Should've kept my mouth shut." You muttered as you followed the ragtag group. One flight later, you landed at the Avengers compound.

You reunited with the rest of the team, or what was left of it. You also reunited with your brother. "Hey squirt. How was Norway or wherever you were?"  He asked. You smiled at him, having missed his way of talking. "It's fine, how are Pepper and Mo-Mo?" You asked, talking about your sister-in-law and niece. Tony immediately lit up and quickly started to show you videos of your little niece.

You smiled at seeing the sweet girl on the video. You had visited them of course, but that had been a while ago, even if you were her godmother. You and Tony had always been close, despite the number of years between you. He never doubted or feared you, not even when it turned out that you were a mutant and had control over the elements. He supported you as best as he could.

While you were learning to control your powers at the school of professor Xavier, he always called as much as he could. You were the only family that you both had left and you both did your best to defend it. You gave your brother an one-armed hug. "I missed you, you big oaf." You muttered. He smiled at you and pulled you closer. "Missed you too, kid." He replied, rubbing your back, before letting go.

Small talk over, you got down to business. "So, these particles can send us back in time?" You asked, looking at the red liquid with narrowed eyes. You didn't have your father's or brother's brain, so things like this usually went over your head. "Yeah, but they're only good for just one trip back-and-forth. After that, it's over." Scott Lang said from beside you. You glanced at him, before focusing on the liquid. "Let's do it." You muttered.

The plan was to go back in time and steal the infinity stones, before Thanos could ever get his hands on them. You were with Rocket and Thor to get the reality stone from Thor's old girlfriend Jane. As everyone started to get ready, you looked at the ring around your finger and kissed the small emerald that adorned it, before putting it in a safe spot, and getting ready for this crazy adventure.

Everyone went to stand on the big machine that would sent you back and got ready in a circle. "I swear: if any of you don't make it back, I will personally make the trip to hell and kick your ass." You said to try and ease the tension. Several chuckled at that, before everyone put their helmets on and the machine started to fire up. You fell through the portal and followed Thor and Rocket to the right point in time. 

You landed in Asgard and looked around. You had landed in the dungeons, so you had to sneak your way up. The three of you carefully snuck past a cell and you stopped walking as you saw Loki in the cell. Your heart was beating painfully in your chest and you frantically blinked your tears away, before continuing on. As much as you hated to admit it, that man in the cell wasn't your Loki

You arrived in a hallway. "You know, it's a lot more beautiful without dead skeletons walking around." You muttered, thinking of the last time that you had been here. You had travelled with Thor for a while, before he had tried to stop his evil sister, Hela. In the fight that had followed, you and Loki had landed on Sakaar, where you had gotten quite some attention from the local residents. 

Loki had managed to make sure that you and him were as safe and secure as you could be on the foreign planet by somehow gaining the favour of the crazy ruler of the planet. During the next few weeks, you had slowly grown closer to the mischievous God as he protected you from all the unwanted attention. You still didn't know why he did it and you would never get the chance to find out. After having asked you out and you had gone on several dates, before Thor had finally landed on the planet.

After finding out that the hulk was also on the planet and seeing him painfully beat Thor, you tried to escape the planet. Loki naturally tried to backstab his brother, but Thor had truly learned from the past and tricked him first. As you had been with the shrunken Bruce and your friend, Valkyrie, you didn't know about this, until later. You had arrived on Asgard and had started to fight the undead soldiers that had been raised from the dead by Hela.

Your control over the elements came in handy as you simply blew the skeletons of the rainbow bridge. After several minutes, Loki and several others from Sakaar had arrived to help, you and Loki immediately working together like you had been doing it for years. With Thor realising his true potential and Loki summoning Surtur to invoke Ragnarok as that was the only way to defeat Hela, you were finally safe. You still remembered your big relief at seeing him. 

\------------- _\---------- flashback---------------------_

_You were splashing some water in your face to wash off the dirt and grime of the fight. Standing up, you startled slightly at seeing Loki in the reflection of the mirror. "Holy shit, Loki. What if I had been in my underwear?" You muttered, wiping your face dry with a towel. Loki smirked at you. "I would've gone away." He replied and you scoffed. "Sure, you would." You said dryly, knowing his games._

_There was silence for a few seconds, before you both cracked up. Loki opened his arms and you ran into them, burying your face in his chest. He rocked you back-and-forth, stroking your hair. "Thank the Norns that you're okay." He whispered sincerely. You smiled at that, before pulling him even closer. After a few minutes, Loki pulled back. "I actually want to give you something." He said, before pulling something out of his pocket._

_In his palm laid a silver ring with an emerald adorning it. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Proposing already?" You asked with a smirk. He shook his head. "I believe that your people call it a "promise ring." As long as you carry this, I will always come back to you." He whispered, putting the ring on your left hand. You admired it, before looking back at Loki. "I love it." You said, before kissing him. He quickly returned the action._

_A few hours later, you and Loki were standing next to Thor, who was wearing an eyepatch after Hela had slashed his eye out. Loki wondered if it was a good idea to bring him back to earth and you winced at the idea of having to explain to your brother and friends that you were in a relationship with their former enemy. Loki sensed your tension and wrapped an arm around you, his thumb stroking your side. You leaned against him and relaxed a bit._

_You would cross that bridge, when you got there. "I wouldn't worry. I feel that everything is going to be fine." Thor said, just before a giant ship appeared out of nowhere. You felt Loki tense and looked up, only to pale at his terrified face. "Loki? Whose ship is that?" You asked him. Loki didn't answer. He just pulled you even closer and kissed the top of your head, holding you as if he was afraid that you would disappear._

_\---------------------- end flashback ---------------------------_

"There were skeletons here?" Rocket asked, breaking you out of your thoughts. "Long story." You muttered, not wanting to talk about it. Rocket conceded at that, before reminding you of the plan. However, Thor started to freak out after seeing his mother and began to breath fast. You rolled your eyes and pulled your hand back, slapping him in the face. "I've been wanting to do that for the past five years, so get a grip on yourself." You hissed. 

Rocket was very impressed. "Remind me to never piss you off." He said, before giving Thor a pep talk. The God seemed to listen to it, only to disappear when you and Rocket weren't looking. Sighing in frustration, you and Rocket went to put the plan in motion without him. You distracted Jane, so that Rocket could get the liquidised reality stone from her. Soon after, you had to run from the guards. 

You flew into a room, only to find Thor talking to a beautiful lady. Thor beamed at seeing you and motioned you to come closer. "Mother, I want you to meet my good friend Y/N Stark. Loki's intended." He introduced you. You started to bow, before sputtering at the last two words. "I wouldn't go that far." You protested. The woman, queen Frigga, smiled at you and cupped your face. 

"Thank you for bringing happiness to my son." She said. You smiled at her, feeling both slightly awestruck and awkward at the same time. With the reality stone in your hands and despite Thor's reluctance to go, you got ready to go back to the present, but not before Thor got his old hammer back. You took a deep breath, before activating the particles and going back to your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, the second chapter. I just got really inspired by endgame and I had to write it. 
> 
> Before you get confused: the avengers, except for Thor and Bruce, don't know that you were with Loki. The only thing that they know is that you were with an asgardian, who was killed by thanos on the ship, which is true
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Back to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to end it once and for all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You landed back on the platform with everybody else, except for one. "Where's Natasha?" You asked, looking at Clint. He simply looked at you and the heartbroken gaze in his eyes answered your question. You immediately looked down and put your hand against your mouth as you started to cry. Natasha had been one of your best friends and now she was gone. Rocket patted your leg in sympathy. 

Several of the avengers went outside to grieve for Nat, but you went back to your room and got your ring back from where you had put it. You had been so close to Loki, but so far at the same time. "You know, it's my duty as a big brother to make sure my little sister is okay." Tony's voice spoke up from the doorway. You looked up and wiped the tears from your eyes. "I'm as okay as everyone else pretty much is." You muttered.

Tony sat down next to you on the bed and wrapped an arm around you, looking at the ring as well. "Am I ever going to find out who the mystery guy is, who gave you that ring?" He asked. You bit your lip. "I don't think that you would be happy to find out." You answered. He hummed in thought, before an idea hit him. "Okay, if you tell me who he is, then I'll tell you what happened on my and Cap's trip to the past." He bargained. 

You looked back up at him. "You first." You finally said and he smiled. "I met dad." He told you and your eyes widened. "Really?! How was he?" You asked excitedly. You had only been a teen when they were killed. He chuckled. "He was nervous. Mom was pregnant with me and he really wanted to do it right." He said, lost in thought. "Did you hug him?" You asked with a smile. He was silent for a second. "No." He finally muttered, making you laugh.

"You did. You hugged him." You laughed. He gave you a smirk, before tickling you and making you shriek. Once you had calmed down, Tony moved a bit and rested his chin on his hand, ready to listen. "Now, I wanna know the guy who stole my sister's heart." He said and you smiled nervously. "You actually already know him." You replied and he frowned in confusion. "I do?" He asked and you nodded.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you or anyone." You said sheepishly. Your brother frowned again. "I don't get it. The only Asgardians that we know are Thor and..." He trailed off as the realisation hit him. You looked at him in nervousness. "Do you see now why I didn't want to tell you?" You whispered in a small tone. Tony took deep breaths to keep himself calm. "Alright, sis. I want to know how you fell in love with the guy, who tried to take over our planet." He said slowly.

You told him the short version about your adventures and your growing relationship with Loki while on Sakaar. You also told him about how he had given you the ring and his promise. "Not that it mattered much. A few hours later, he was dead." You muttered bitterly, squeezing the ring tightly and tears rolling down your cheeks. You hadn't really grieved well, pushing it all away and focusing on other things.

The refusal to mourn now came back to bite you in the ass. Tony wrapped his arms around you and held you against him as you finally sobbed your heart out. Loki may have been his enemy, but you clearly cared about him and Thor had told him about how Loki had sacrificed himself. Only now did he realise how much that news had affected you. He stroked your hair and gently hushed you

"I just wished that there was a way that I could avenge him, but Thor already did that." You sniffled. Tony pulled back slightly. "You listen to me,  Y/N. If we do this and manage to bring everyone back, then Thanos will have lost completely and you will have avenged rein... Loki." He told you. You took shaky breaths, before finally nodding. Tony pulled you back in his arms and continued to comfort you

After an hour or so, you had calmed down enough to join the others again. Tony carefully put the infinity stones in the gauntlet that they had made just for this. After a bit of arguing, it was decided that Bruce would be the one to snap his fingers. You quickly assembled your own, specifically made suit around you, so that you were at least a bit protected from the blast that would most definitely come. 

Tony had made it for you. It gave you the ability to fly and still control the elements, while protected from any wounds that you might accidentally inflict upon yourself. Bruce put the gauntlet on and the stones immediately started to burn his arm, but he managed to snap his fingers. There was silence for a few seconds, before Clint's wife called him, having been restored. Then, everything went to hell as the compound exploded. 

You managed to stop your fall by shooting air downwards and cushioning your fall. You immediately went to look for the others and found Clint with the gauntlet. You woke him up and helped him stand up again. Seeing several aliens run towards you, you both quickly fled. You heard Bruce's voice coming over your earpiece, saying that they were trapped and that the water was rising around them. 

You and Clint shared a look. "I'll go and help them. Make sure those bastards don't get the stones." You ordered. He nodded and you split up, the aliens following him. You managed to find Bruce, Rhodey and Rocket almost drowning. You quickly made all the water go to the middle and form a big ball. However, you all knew that this was a temporary measure as the water was still coming in. 

"Hold on, guys. I'm coming." You heard Scott say, before hearing him breathing in awe as the miniaturised man saw your powers for the first time. You rolled your eyes. "Yes, it's very impressive. Could you get us out of here now, please?" You begged as the ball of water got bigger and almost drowned your friends again. Scott apologised and made himself huge, taking you, Bruce, Rhodey and Rocket on his hand. You finally dropped the water.

He put you down outside of the ruined compound, where you saw so many familiar faces, many of which you hadn't seen in five years: Wanda, Sam, T'Challa to name a few. You quickly joined them as you heard Steve's voice. "Avengers assemble!" He shouted and you charged forwards to meet the alien army. You briefly froze in fear at seeing Thanos, before starting to tremble as you felt an anger like you had never felt before. 

Knowing that going at him alone was suicide, you focused on his army for now. You landed next to Nebula. "You wanna explain to me how _he_ got here?" You shouted over the fighting. Nebula explained that she had been captured by Thanos and how her past version had come back to the future instead. Her past version had brought Thanos here, before being killed by the present version. It all gave you a headache. 

Seeing that she could handle herself, you flew off again and landed next to the kid that Tony had talked so much about and helped him out by shooting some aliens with fire. "Oh thanks. I'm Peter." The young man said. "Y/N Stark." You replied, while continuing the fight. You could see that Peter was awestruck. "Kid, focus! We're in a fight here! You admonished him. He quickly shook his head. 

"Right, sorry." He said, before swinging away. Wanda landed next to you and you both looked at Thanos, before you turned to her. "Ready to make him feel the pain that he inflicted upon us?" You asked in a dark tone. She glanced at you and smirked. "After you." She replied, before the both of you flew off to the bastard. You landed in front of him and made your face mask fall away, glaring at him with eyes that were full of hate. 

"You took away almost everything from me and now, I'm going to take everything from you." You growled as balls of blue fire appeared in your hands. Wanda was right beside you, her own hands glowing red. Thanos glared at you. "I don't even know who you are." He said. The fireballs in your hands grew as your eyes seemed to shoot fire. "You will." You hissed, before charging at him with Wanda. You and Wanda both attacked him simultaneously.

This distracted him from T'Challa, who had been his original target as he had the gauntlet with the stones. You knew what their plan was, but you desperately hoped that it would work. Wanda managed to keep him still and in the air with her powers and you started to burn his skin with your fire. Thanos ordered his ship to shoot at the ground, even though he was also firing on his own armies. You stopped the fire and flew away with Wanda, before a blast hit the ground where you had been standing.

"That was close." You muttered, before another blast destroyed some of the ground next to the water and said water started to come your way.You and Doctor Strange both flew towards it and stopped the water. Some aliens came your way and after a quick nod, you used some of the water to hit them and drive them away, while Doctor Strange kept most of it from flooding the ground.

You saw something destroy the enemy's ship and you cheered to yourself, knowing that your new ally Carol was responsible for that. Strange ordered you to go and help them and you flew off again, landing next to Carol. With her, Pepper, Wanda, T'Challa's bodyguard Okoye and sister Shuri, an unknown alien woman, Valkyrie, Scott's girlfriend Hope, Nebula and the past version of her sister Gamora, you charged at the aliens. You destroyed them, before they could even get close to Carol.

However, Thanos managed to destroy Scott's machine before she could get there, blasting you all backwards.The gauntlet landed close to you and Thanos immediately charged at it, but Tony, Thor, Steve and Carol managed to temporarily hold him back and distract him. You looked between them and the gauntlet, before taking a deep breath as you made the hardest decision in your life.

Thanos broke free and knocked you away from the gauntlet. He almost put it on, before Carol distracted him again. He batted her away and knocked her out. He put the gauntlet on and prepared to feel the power of the infinity stones... only to feel nothing. "What is this?" He asked out loud, turning the gauntlet over to see that that the stones were all missing from it. A chuckle made him look up.

"I told you: I will take everything from you." You said as the infinity stones were fitted into the gauntlet of your own suit. You immediately felt the shock of their power and knew that you wouldn't survive this, but if Thanos was defeated and everyone else could live, then you would gladly take that chance. You heard Tony call your name in a scared tone and turned to look at him, even as you raised your hand. "Goodbye brother." You said, before snapping your fingers.

There was a large blast and then, there was silence. Slowly, the army of Thanos turned to dust. Every alien that was on the titan's side vanished like so many had five years before. Realising that he had lost, Thanos sank to his knees, before also turning to dust. Tony stared at the place where he had been standing, before suddenly remembering who was responsible for this. 

You stumbled against a piece of rubble and slowly sank to the ground, half of your face and body badly burned. Tony immediately fell to his knees in front of you, followed by Pepper. "Hey squirt. Good job. We won. You avenged him. Now, stay with me, okay? You stay with me." Your brother said desperately, before calling FRIDAY, who said that your vitals and life functions were really low. You gave him a small smile, telling him that it was okay.

He stubbornly shook his head. "No, Y/N. Don't you dare die on me. You're the only family that I have left." He whispered. You took a deep and painful breath. "No... I'm... not." You managed to say, glancing at Pepper, who was already crying. Tony glanced back for a second, before looking at you, tears appearing in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. You smiled and weakly managed to grab his hand.

"It's... okay... Tony." You breathed, feeling your life slip away. Tony shook his head. "No, it's not okay, Y/N. You're dying and I can't do anything to help." He said. You smiled again, fighting against the darkness that was threatening to take you. "One... thing... you... can... do." You whispered, making him look up. "Anything." He immediately said. You squeezed his hand with all your strength. "Let... me... go..." You breathed..

Tony bit his lip, before gently pulling you closer and holding you for the last time. "I love you, sis. Have fun with reindeer games, alright?" He whispered, taking shaky breaths as he tried not to cry. You smiled one last time. "Love...you... too..., big... brother..." He heard you breath out and you didn't take another breath after that. He pulled back to see your eyes closed and your chest still. "FRIDAY." He called desperately.

 _"I'm sorry, boss. She's gone."_ FRIDAY said solemnly. Tony lowered his head and finally started to cry, even as Pepper embraced him and the other Avengers and allies came to stand around him. The Avengers all had tears in their eyes at having lost their second friend and teammate in less than a day. Doctor Strange could feel your spirit go and hoped that you would find peace. Valkyrie was upset too, hiding her face in Thor's chest.

The God himself rubbed her on the back as he looked at your body. He hoped that maybe, you and Loki would be reunited now. Even the guardians were sad, even though most of them hadn't met you, except for Rocket and even he was sad. You had given your life for them and they would do their best to be worthy of that sacrifice. Everyone was silent as Tony Stark grieved the loss of his little sister. 

\----------------------

The funeral was a few days later, but before it happened, the Avengers, Happy, Pepper, Morgan and even Valkyrie went into Tony's home and watched a video that you had recorded, before going back in time. You had something to say for each of them and everyone felt their heart break at your message for Natasha as the spy would never hear it. At the end of it, you had a message for the three most important people in your life. 

"Mo-Mo, you're only five years old at time of recording and I can already tell that you're gonna be absolutely brilliant, but with parents like yours, is that really a surprise? You go and do whatever you want to do. I'll still be watching over you, even from a distance. Make me proud, kid. I love you." Your hologram said, before blowing your niece a kiss. Everyone cried at this, even as your hologram continued on.

"Pep, I want to thank you for being there for my brother when I couldn't be. I'm so lucky to have you as my sister-in-law. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him and he's gonna need you more than ever. Keep looking after him for me, alright? Sometimes he doesn't know how to do it himself as you know better than almost anyone." You said. Pepper smiled tearfully and quietly promised.

Your hologram visibly paused and gulped a bit, before looking back at the invisible camera with both a smile and tears in your eyes. "Tony, you're the best brother that someone can imagine. You always do your best to help and support me. If I made a mistake, I knew that you always had my back. I love you, Tony and I'm really gonna miss you. I'll say hi to mom and dad. Thank you." You whispered, despite tears rolling down your cheek. 

No one had a dry eye in the room as your hologram disappeared. They went outside and watched as Tony put a bouquet of flowers in the water, your ring lying on top of it. He sent it off down the river, before stepping back and grabbing the hands of his wife and daughter. "Do you think that she's happy now?" He asked softly and Pepper hugged him. "I like to believe that she is." She answered. 

Once the flowers were out of sight, everyone slowly dispersed, but Tony stayed standing at the waterside. He felt like he didn't have anymore tears to cry as he stared at the water. After an hour, he finally turned around and started to walk towards the house. Just as he arrived at the door, he looked at the sky. "Thank you, sis." He whispered, before finally going inside and closing the door behind him. 

\------------------------------

You squeezed your eyes shut to block out the bright light on the other side. Two cool hands were cupping your face and caressing your cheeks. You groaned. "Tony, don't do that." You muttered in a sleepy tone. There was a chuckle, but not your brother's. "Do I look like your brother, my love?" A familiar voice asked and your eyes shot open, looking right into the green eyes of the man that you loved. "Loki." You breathed, before shooting up and hugging him tightly.

He laughed, before hugging you back. "It's alright, Y/N. I'm here now." He whispered, stroking your hair. You buried your face in his chest, before realising something and pulling back. "Does this mean that I'm..." You trailed off as Loki nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, my love. You sacrificed you life to save your friends and family." He whispered. You looked down as you realised the pain that the others were going through right now.

You knew that the chances of you surviving snapping your fingers were next to zero, but it still hurt to know that your friends not only had to mourn Nat, but you as well. You already missed them, but you knew that you would see them again. You hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon. They deserved to live their lives, now that Thanos was truly gone forever

You felt Loki lift your chin up. "There was no other way, my darling. Thanos would've destroyed the whole universe, if it hadn't been for you. You saved everyone and I'm so proud of you." He whispered. You showed a small smile at that and Loki pulled you back in his arms, rocking you back-and-forth. You buried yourself in his chest and took a deep breath as you finally relaxed. 

You were so focused on the fact that you were together again, that you almost missed his next words. "Thank you for avenging me." He whispered. You looked up and smiled. "You're welcome, my prince." You said back. He chuckled and kissed your hair. You just sat there for a while, taking comfort in the fact that you were finally reunited. After a few minutes, Loki finally pulled back and helped you up. You had been sitting in a beautiful field behind a big house.

Loki looked down and gently grabbed your hand, looking at the ring that adorned it. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise, my love." He whispered. You just smiled and brought up the hand that was holding yours, kissing his knuckles. "It's okay, Loki. We're together again. It took a while, but you're finally back at my side." You whispered. Loki squeezed your hand. "And I'm never leaving it ever again." He swore, meaning every word.

"Now, I think that it's time to meet the others, before Ms Romanov's glares kill me again. Also your father wants to talk to you. Something about how psychopaths don't make good suitors." He said, making a nervous face as you chuckled. You walked towards the house, squeezing Loki's hand. You were reunited again and you would always be together. After a life of fighting, you could finally rest in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
